Handlungsdrang
by Leseguenni
Summary: Crossover zwischen Köln und Münster. Nach dem Ende der Geiselnahme in der Jva hat roth dringend einen Anruf zu erledigen. Schließlich engagieren sich auch andere Menschen in der Gefangenenhilfe.


Handlungsdrang

"KF! Du musst mit ihr reden hörst du?! Du musst ihr klar machen, dass sie damit aufhören muss. Von mir wird sie sich sicher nichts sagen lassen, aber auf dich hört sie..."  
"Rottweiler, bist du das?" versuchte Boerne den aufgeregten Wortschwall zu bremsen, der ihm aus seinem Handy entgegenströmte.  
"Was, ja klar bin ich das, wer denn sonst? Hör zu, du musst..."  
"Mit ihr reden, ich hab's verstanden. Mit wem genau soll ich denn reden?" Boerne hoffte den offensichtlich völlig aufgelösten Mann mit möglichst einfachen Fragen soweit zu beruhigen, dass ein vernünftiges Gespräch mit ihm möglich sein würde.  
"Na mit Silke. Sie macht doch da auch mit, bei diesem Bewährungshilfemist. Sie muss damit aufhören." 

Langsam beschlich Boerne eine ziemlich böse Ahnung was seinen Kollegen so derartig aus der Ruhe gebracht hatte. Schließlich war der Mann normalerweise durch nichts zu erschüttern. Er beschloss, dass es Zeit war das Gespräch in geordnete Bahnen zu lenken.  
"Joseph, ich glaube ich kann dir besser folgen, wenn du mir erst mal erklärst, was eigentlich genau passiert ist."  
Die Nennung seines wirklichen Vornamens schien den anderen Mann tatsächlich zu erreichen. Boerne glaubte zu hören wie er tief Luft holte bevor er sich räusperte.  
"Entschuldige bitte. Das ist nur alles so..."  
"Ich nehme an, jemand den du gut kennst hat Probleme bekommen weil er oder sie mit Strafgefangenen zu tun hatte?"  
"Probleme! Das Arschloch hat sie erwürgt. Er hat sie als Geisel genommen und ihr 'nen Kabelbinder als Schlinge um den Hals gelegt! Er hat gesagt wir sollen beweisen, dass er Rowitsch nicht umgebracht hat und wir haben ihm das geglaubt. Und dabei war für ihn von Anfang an klar dass… dass er... Du musst mit Silke reden."

Boernes Magen hatte sich während Roths Ausführungen merklich zusammengezogen. Abgesehen vom Rottweiler hatte er mit den Kollegen aus Köln bisher zwar kaum persönlich zu tun gehabt. Aber er wusste, dass der vor allem zu den Mitarbeitern der Mordkommission einen guten Draht hatte...

Er schob sämtliche Gedanken an die eigenen Kollegen beiseite. Jetzt galt es erst mal den anderen Mann zu beruhigen. 

"Ich rede mit ihr, versprochen. Ich denke allerdings, die Erfolgsaussichten sind deutlich höher wenn ich genau weiß was denn eigentlich passiert ist."

In den nächsten Minuten hörte er zu, wie sein Kollege sich mal stockend, mal hektisch von der Seele redete, was in den letzten Stunden in der Kölner JVA passiert war. Eine logisch zusammenhängende Erklärung war sicher etwas anderes. Aber er glaubte doch die entscheidenden Punkte verstanden zu haben. Schließlich schien Roth mit seinem Bericht am Ende zu sein. "Verstehst du jetzt warum du Silke davon abbringen musst?"  
"Ich habe doch schon gesagt, ich rede mit ihr."  
"Ja, ja hast du." Boerne konnte förmlich sehen wie der andere versuchte seine Selbstkontrolle zurückzugewinnen. "Entschuldige Bitte. Ich bin glaube ich gerade nicht so ganz bei der Sache." murmelte er schließlich leise, und klang dabei sehr müde.

Nun, so konnte man das auch ausdrücken. Boerne zögerte kurz, gab sich dann aber einen Ruck. "Hör mal, wenn der Mann erschossen wurde, wird er obduziert werden müssen. Wenn es das für euch einfacher macht, könnt ihr die Leiche zu uns überstellen."  
Sein Kollege schien sich darüber bisher noch keine Gedanken gemacht zu haben. Zumindest deutete Boerne die herrschende Stille in der Telefonleitung dahingehend. Schließlich bekam er ein "Ich denk drüber nach", zur Antwort. Er beschloss es dabei bewenden zu lassen. Er konnte sich gut vorstellen, dass der Gedanke verlockend war sich wenigstens an der Leiche austoben zu können. Hätte jemand so etwas mit Frau Krusenstern oder gar mit Alberich gemacht, hätte er die Vorstellung wohl auch reizvoll gefunden. Natürlich würde es nichts ändern und außerdem sicherlich jede Menge Ärger nach sich ziehen. Aber er bezweifelte, dass Roth im Moment für derartige Argumente zugänglich war. Daher beschränkte er sich auf ein "Melde dich, wenn wir uns darum kümmern sollen."  
Damit wollte er das Gespräch eigentlich beenden, schließlich gab es nichts weiter zu sagen. Ein ziemlich lautes "KF!" ließ ihn das Handy jedoch zurück ans Ohr nehmen. "Danke."

Es folgte ein freundlicher Piepton der anzeigte, dass das Gespräch von der anderen Seite aus beendet worden war. "Keine Ursache", murmelte Boerne, während er das eigene Telefon zurück in die Tasche seines Anzuges steckte.

Er hatte eigentlich vorgehabt nun zuerst den Bericht zu Ende zu schreiben, bei dem ihn Roths Anruf unterbrochen hatte. Alberich war schließlich noch eine Weile im Labor beschäftigt und er hielt es für besser, erst einmal seine Gedanken zu ordnen bevor er sie das nächste Mal sah.

Er hatte Roth zwar gesagt er würde mit ihr reden, hatte ihn damit aber hauptsächlich beruhigen wollen. Während er weiter tippte nahm er sich vor, ihr später nur andeutungsweise von seinem Anruf zu erzählen, und ihr vorzuschlagen sich bei Roth zu melden. Er wusste aus Erfahrung, dass sie eine gute Zuhörerin war. So jemanden konnte Roth jetzt sicher gebrauchen. Außerdem konnte sie ihm bei dieser Gelegenheit selbst erklären, dass er sich wegen ihres Engagements in der Gefangenenhilfe keine Sorgen machen musste. Soweit er wusste, beschränkte sich das auf das Bezahlen eines Zeitungsabonements. Nun ja, und auf gelegentliche Briefe.

Abrupt hielt Boerne mit schreiben inne. Soweit er wusste hieß in diesem speziellen Fall nämlich nicht viel. Nach der Geschichte mit Lechner hatten sie beide das Thema im Interesse des Betriebsklimas kaum je wieder erwähnt. Es war also durchaus möglich, dass sie ihre Aktivitäten in diesem Bereich ausgedehnt hatte. Zumal sie mit ihrer positiven Einschätzung von Lechner letztlich ja Recht behalten hatte. Es war also durchaus möglich dass sie...

Plötzlich hatte er sehr deutliche Bilder der Ereignisse vor seinem inneren Auge, von denen sein Kollege ihm am Telefon berichtet hatte. Roth war nicht selbst dabei gewesen. Aber aus dem was er wusste und erzählt hatte, konnte er sich die Situation gut genug vorstellen. Boerne hatte diese Franziska nie kennengelernt. Vielleicht fiel es seiner Fantasie deshalb so leicht, die Frau durch eine andere zu ersetzen? Schließlich schob er seinen Sessel energisch vom Schreibtisch, stand auf und verließ zügig sein Büro.

Silke hatte gerade angefangen den Obduktionssaal für diesen Tag aufzuräumen. Die Laboruntersuchungen hatten weniger Zeit in Anspruch genommen als sie vermutet hatte und so freute sie sich auf einen überdurchschnittlich zeitigen Feierabend.

Ihre Freude bekam einen merklichen Dämpfer, als die Bürotür ihres Chefs ruckartig aufgestoßen wurde. Also hatte sie sich das Klingeln seines Handys vorhin doch nicht eingebildet. Sie fragte sich zwar warum das Gespräch so lange gedauert hatte, aber wenn Boerne derartig zielstrebig unterwegs war konnte sie davon ausgehen, dass sie zu einem Tatort gerufen worden waren. So viel also zum Thema _früher Feierabend_. "Ich bin schon hier beim Aufräumen Chef!" rief sie laut, um zu vermeiden, dass er sie unnötig im Labor suchte.

Sie drehte sich zu ihm um, als er den Obduktionssaal betrat. Sofort bemerkte sie seinen verstörten Gesichtsausdruck. Außerdem sah er sie mit einem derart intensiven Blick an, als müsste er sichergehen, dass sie wirklich in einem Stück vor ihm stand. Bevor sie jedoch dazu kam ihn zu fragen, was denn los sei, war er bei ihr angekommen und zog sie in eine fast schmerzhafte Umarmung.  
Im ersten Moment erschrak sie, weil sie damit nicht gerechnet hatte, erwiderte die Umarmung aber schließlich.

Eine Weile standen sie so. Irgendwann lockerte Boerne seinen Griff und Silke löste sich von ihm.  
"Besser?"  
Er nickte. Ein Blick in sein Gesicht bestätigte ihr, dass er jetzt um einiges gefasster war. Dafür war ihm anzusehen, dass er sein Verhalten für unangebracht hielt. Silke wusste, dass es kaum Sinn hatte ihn vom Gegenteil überzeugen zu wollen. Schon gar nicht in seiner momentanen Gemütslage.

Sie wandte sich deshalb wieder dem Sezierbesteck zu das sie gerade zusammenräumte. Dabei überlegte sie, ob es besser war ihn danach zu fragen was ihn so offensichtlich aus der Bahn geworfen hatte, oder ob es sinnvoller war abzuwarten bis er von selbst anfing zu erzählen. Plötzlich sah sie aus dem Augenwinkel wie er offensichtlich Schwierigkeiten hatte, eines der Skalpelle ins richtige Fach im Skalpellkasten zu sortieren. Sie ging zu ihm und nahm ihm beides aus den Händen.

"Chef, ich glaube, es geht schneller wenn ich das heute alleine mache."  
Er nickte einmal mehr und sah sich etwas ratlos im Raum um. Schließlich entdeckte er ihre Trittleiter, die sie während der Obduktionen benutzte, und setzte sich darauf.

Silke hatte inzwischen beschlossen abzuwarten ob er von sich aus anfangen würde zu reden. Zumindest so lange, bis sie fertig mit aufräumen war. Sie wusste aus Erfahrung, dass es ihm leichter fiel ihr von Schwierigkeiten zu erzählen, wenn er sich einreden konnte, dass sie nur mit halbem Ohr zuhörte.

Irgendwann durchbrach er die Stille. "Schreiben Sie eigentlich immer noch Briefe an Strafgefangene?"  
Ein verdutztes "Was?", war alles, was ihr im ersten Moment dazu einfiel - denn diese Frage war nun eindeutig nicht das, was Silke erwartet hatte. Am ehesten hatte sie damit gerechnet, dass seiner Schwester oder seiner Nichte etwas passiert war. Andere Menschen, die ihm besonders nahe standen, fielen ihr auf Anhieb nicht ein Abgesehen vielleicht von Thiel. Aber wenn dem etwas passiert wäre hätte man sie selbst sicher auch angerufen.  
"Herrgott, die Frage ist doch nun nicht so schwer zu beantworten."

Silke verkniff sich ein "Ist ja schon gut." Diese seltsame Mischung aus Ärger, Anspannung und Unsicherheit hatte sie bisher nur sehr selten bei ihm erlebt.

"Nein. Ich beteilige mich zwar nach wie vor an dem Projekt mit den Zeitungsabonements. Aber dieses mal ist daraus kein Briefwechsel geworden." Seinem Gesichtsausdruck nach schien ihn diese Antwort zu beruhigen.

Inzwischen war sie mit aufräumen fertig. Sie ging zu ihm und legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter. "Ich habe von meiner Mutter noch zwei Gläser mit eingemachtem Kürbis. Was halten Sie davon wenn Sie mir das tolle Rezept für Gnocchi zeigen, von dem Sie mir so vorgeschwärmt haben."  
"_Und nebenbei erzählen Sie mir, was eigentlich los ist_", blieb unausgesprochen.

ENDE


End file.
